Fairyformers
by PrimusPrime
Summary: The first seven years of jacks life are a mystery two him, all he remembers is a name, "Lucy". Who is this person? how does jack know her? he never knew until a groundbridge malfunction transports him to a world he thought was only a dream, and there he meets this lucy and discovers something he had forgotten... Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**uHello loyal readers, I just finished watching fairy tail and I got slammed on the head with the idea hammer, what if Lucy had a brother? who got sucked into another world? and his name is jack, in this fanfic the bots won't be mentioned all that much but they will appear every few chapters So here is chapter one of Fairyformers **

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

My name is jack darby and and this has been the wiriest day of my life, first I wake up from a strange dream, in that dream there are bunch of

wizards, flying cats, and a guild called "fairy something". then during school I see these weird beings piping up all over the place, there was a

bull with an axe, a clock, a cross, and a man with a horse costume on. But the weirdest thing was something else, a vision of a girl with blond

hair, who I've never seen before but I know I know her, I just can't remember where.

"Hey jack what are you doing out here?" Arcee asked

"Oh nothing arcee, just thinking about a weird dream I had last night." I said

"What was it about?" she asked

"Well it was on another world called "earthland" and this world was full of magic and mages, most of them were involved in guilds, the one in

my dream was called "Fairy Tail" and I was a member, it was amazing, each person had there own type of magic, fire, ice, smoke, painting,

cards, and menu more." I said.

"So what magic did you have?" arcee said genially curious.

"Mine was lightning magic, very powerful and there's one other thing that I can't get out of my head." I said.

"What?" arcee said

"There was this blonde girl, Lucy I think her name was, she was a celestial wizard, as in she used spirits, but I know I've seen here somewhere

before, a long time ago but I can't remember." I said confused.

"Well they say that young humans can't remember much." arcee said

"No its not that cee, its well how do I put this?" I said

"What come on jack tell me." arcee said concerned.

"Well I have no memories of my life past up until I was seven." i said

"What?" arcee asked.

"Yep all I know is I was wondering around in a forest crying trying to fins someone, when my mom found me." I said. "all i had was the cloths

on my back and a neckless with half of a heart, with my name on it."

"Jack I had no idea." arcee said.

"Its ok arcee, I have no idea what happened but I am happy about the life I've lead. I wouldn't change it." I assured her. "Now come on lets

head back inside i'm sure everyone is waiting."

"Yeah, ratchet is trying to preform some maintenance to the groundbridge." arcee said "He needs one of us to test is and I volunteered."

"What about us should one of us test it to make sure its safe for humans?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll ask ratchet." Arcee answered

BASE

"You make a good point arcee, I'd ask agent fowler to try this but he is on leave and can'y be reached." ratchet said.

"I'll try it." Miko said.

"Miko I already told ratchet I'd try it." I said.

"rock paper scissors to see who does it." Miko said

"Fine. Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot" we both said and I won she chose scissors, I chose rock.

"Oh no fair but fine you try it." Miko said.

"Alright here I go." I said as I started to walk through, I noticed something, the groundbridge suddenly had a strange circle around it,

everything seemed to slow, I faintly heard everyone call my name and then a huge shock went through my body, and then darkness.

"hey is he going to wake up?" a voice said. "Maybe if I set the blanket on fire?"

"No way thats the stupidest idea I've ver heard." a girl said.

"how is he?" a voice that belonged to an old man asked.

"well master, it seems that he is just sleeping and should wake up soon." another girl said.

"mmm. where, where am I?" I said opening my eyes. "what happened? Why does my head hurt so much?"

"hey are you ok?" a small voice asked and when I opened my eyes I saw that it belonged to a blue cat. so I did what anyone would do in my

situation. I screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! TALKING CAT?!" I yelled. "Wait a second, how am I not dead? the groundbridge exploded, it should have scattered my

molecules all over the world, yet I'm still fine."

"what are you talking about you wierdo?" the boy with pink hair asked.

"Natsu, stop it. are you ok my name is Lucy." the blonde girl asked.

"yeah, all things considered, I'm Jack and... wait did you say Lucy?" I asked

"yes why?" Lucy said

"Lucy do you know this young man?" the old man asked.

"I'm not sure, something about you seems familiar but I don't know who do you know me?" she asked

"I don't know either, all I know is that I know you somehow, but I don't see... wait where am I again?" I asked

"Your in the fairy tail guild." the boy named Natsu said.

"Thats impossible." I said.

"Why is that?" a read head in armor said

"Because all of you are just people in my dreams, nothing more and nothing less." I deadpanned

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"For years now I've had dreams about a place called fairy tail, with all of you there, but fairy tail isn't real, magic isn't real just the stuff of bed

time stories and myths." I said.

"What your crazy. of coarse magic is real." a boy with only boxers on said.

"oh yeah? prove it boxer boy." I said.

"b-b-bboxer boy?" he said

"Gray your cloths." lucy said

"You want proof, heres your proof, Ice Make, Ice hammer!" Gray yelled and a giant hammer of ice appeared out of nowhere and slammed natsu

on the head.

"WHY YOU FROSTY FREAK I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu yelled as he started to breath fir e and that when everything went to hell. everyone started

attacking each other with different spells, and I knew one thing I had to get out of here so during the chaos, I slipped out and ran as fast as I

could.

BACK AT THE GUILD

The master had quickly stopped the fighting by growing huge and stepping on Natsu, and Gray. "Will you two stop it your going to upset our

guest." the master said, "Wait where is he?" everyone looked over and saw that the place jack had been lying was completely empty.

"find him quick he's still has a long way to go until he recovers. we don't want him hurting himself." Erza said.

"Right." everyone in the guild said

"wait everyone, let me go." Lucy said.

"Why?" Erza asked. "More people can cover more ground."

"Because I think I've figured out how I know him. I think that he's my younger brother." Lucy said

"What you have a brother?" Natsu said "why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Because up until now I thought he was dead." Lucy said.

"Why what happened?" Erza asked

"You see it was just before my mom died, we were such a happy family going everywhere together, but than one day when we were at a beach,

something happened. a strange rainbow colored mist started to roll in and everyone panicked, we didn't know what was going on and my

brother was down watching it, the mist ran over him and next thing we knew he was gone, we searched all over but everyone in the town said it

was pointless they said that anyone who is caught in the rainbow mist disappears never to be seen again." Lucy said sadly

"Wow we never knew that you went through something like that lucy." Erza said "I've never heard of this rainbow mist."

"I have." Master said. "It is a terrible thing that is said to connect our world to others, but nothing is known about it, what makes you think that

jack is your brother lucy?"

"Because, his neckless looks just like mine." lucy said pulling a neckless out from between her breasts. "see."

"she's right, alright lucy we will patrol the city and what we find him we will let you know so you can speak with him." levy said.

"Thanks everyone." Lucy said. and with that they all went off to find jack for lucy. and it was erza who found him, he was dunking his head

under water saying "time to wake up jack, wake up from this dream, this can't be real." _Lucy I've found him._ Erza said

_thanks erza I'm on my way_ Lucy replied.

JACK

"Alright jack time to wake up, wake up from this weird dream." I said over and over but I still wouldn't wake up.

"hey." a voice said behind me turning I saw that it was the girl named lucy.

"its you, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I've come to talk and take you back to the guild, you need to rest." Lucy answered.

"No I need to wake up." I said lucy came forward and pinched my arm. "Ow!" I said "What was that for?"

"if that hurt that means you are awake." lucy said with a smile "which means that all this is real."

"Yeah your right but still, from what I can remember of my life, I've lived in a world where magic doesn't exist." I said

"What do you mean 'from what you can remember?" Lucy asked.

"I can't remember any part of my life from before my mom found me in the woods in Yellowstone park." I said

"so you don't remember." Lucy said pulling out her neckless.

when I saw it my eyes widened and I pulled out mine, and I stuck them together, they fit perfectly. Suddenly I had a vision of my younger self

playing with lucy in a huge mansion and thats when I felt extreme pain in my head and collapsed screaming.

"What wrong?" Lucy asked frantically

"It hurts, my head's on fire." I said

"Hang on I'll get you back to the guild." Lucy said before I fainted.

When I woke up I was in a bed in the guild, no one was around except for lucy who was sleeping with her head on the bed, I smiled and rubbed

her head and I heard her whisper "jack don't leave." as a tear flowed from her left eye and as that tear landed on my hand, everything that I

had forgotten came back to me.

"Lucy, lucy, sis wake up." I said excitedly.

"Jack did you just call me sis?" Lucy said.

"Yes, I remember everything now!" I said, right to the point when I disappeared into the rainbow mist and was transported to another world!"

and after I said that lucy started crying and jumped on me giving me a huge hug which I returned, whispering "Its okay lucy, its okay." I kept

repeating that, not knowing that everyone in the guild was watching us with smiles on their faces.

**Well thats it for chapter 1 I may continue this if you guys want, but that may mean putting other stories on hold but also maybe not, tell me what you think.**

**Until we meet again! **

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter, for those of you wondering, I will bring the bots back but not in this chapter, maybe the next one **

**I'm not sure yet, but until then enjoy the next chapter of Fairyformers. **

**Chapter 2**

"its okay lucy, its okay." I repeated over and over again while she was crying. "Come on lucy, calm down I'm getting soaked." I said as everyone

started filing in.

"I'm fine its just, you disappeared and since then the family hasn't been that great." Lucy said

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked

"Mom fell into depression, and died a year after you vanished, and dad, well he just sort of stopped caring about me." Lucy said.

"oh luc, I"m so sorry." I said.

"Its alright, but tell me what was your life like on the other world?" She asked.

"It would be easier to show you if only I could do that." I said

"But there is a way with magic." a girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is mirajane." she said. "and with a certain spell you can show us all."

"Okay then fire it up." I said. she whispered some words and a circle appeared over my head, and and then my memories started to appear on

it.

FLASHBACK WOODS IN YELLOWSTONE

I was crying, I'd been wandering all day, I had fallen in mud, tripped and scraped my knee, and was bitten by a small fox. all of a sudden I heard a voice.

"Oh no, what are you doing out here." a black haired women said.

"I'm lost, I want my mommy." I cried

"Do you know what happened?" She said.

"No My head just hurts," I said.

"Well come on lets get you fixed up and try to find your mom." She said picking me up and cradling me.

after she patched up my cuts we went to the ranger station to see if anyone, had come in saying they lost their child. but no one had,

"Little boy can you tell us what your parents look like?" the ranger asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember." I said.

"What?!" The ranger said.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know that either." I said starting to tear up "I want my mommy!"

"there there its okay." the women said,

"So how did you find him miss?" the ranger said.

"My name is june darby and I found him on a rock crying his eyes out." June said "But the neckless he has says "Jack" on it."

"well you need to get this boy to a hospital." the ranger said.

"all right, there is one in yellowstone correct?" June asked.

"Yes lets go." The ranger said

"After 5 hours the doctors finally gave up, there was nothing wrong with me they said, no concussions, or any sort of head injury no one knew

what to do, but june asked if she could take me home since she was a nurse, she might be able to help which they agreed to after a little

persuasion. and thats how my life with June darby started.

JUMP AHEAD 9 YEARS

I'd lived in Jasper Nevada with June all my life, and still hadn't remembered anything. I thought that I was going to have the same boring life

forever, until I hopped on a certain motorcycle in the parking lot outside, of where I worked. It turned out to be again robot named arcee who

was part of a faction in war called autobots, they were at war with another faction called decepticons.

"after a few months, I'd been on a number of missions I encountered an old enemy of Arcee's who wanted to chop of my head and mount it on

a wall. I'd spared the decepticon leader in a collapsed mine, and even travelled to another planet to reclaim the memories of the autobot leader,

optics prime, I showed all of the important memories, right up to the groundbridge explosion that sent me to this world. When the memory

spell ended everyone had a look of shock on their face.

"Wow, giant robots, other worlds, wars older than the human race. you live a really interesting life." Natsu said.

"Yep and let me tell you mom wasn't very supportive of it. OH CRAP!" I said

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"MOM IS GONNA KILL ME, FIRST I TEST THE GROUNDBRIDGE WHICH ENDS UP EXPLODING, AND NOW I'M STUCK ON ANOTHER WORLD WITH

NO WAY TO CONTACT THEM!" I yelled.

"We might be able to help with that but it will take some time." mirajane said.

"So sis if everyone here is a mage what kind of magic do you use?" I asked

"I'm a celestial wizard, I summon celestial spirits with the keys I have." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah like that weird little white guy right?" I asked

"Yeah but how did you know that?" She asked.

"I told you I had a dream about this guild, and you were here." I said

"Were you in those dreams?" Erza asked

"Yes and I could do magic to." I said

"What kind?" Natsu asked.

"Lightning magic. I said. and everyone looked scared foe a second "What is it?" I asked

"Lightning magic is one of the rarest and most powerful forms of magic." the guild master said. "What spells can you do?"

"I vaguely remember but it would be best if I demonstrated outside." I said

"Good idea you will need a sparing partner and I volunteer." Erza said.

"Erza are you sure we just patched him up we don't want you killing him." Natsu said.

"Okay now I'm worried is erza really that strong?" I asked

"yep she's the strongest female member in the guild." Lucy said.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on him." She said.

and thats when all the memories of vince bubbled to the surface and I slammed my fists on the table, NO! MY WHOLE LIFE I'VE BEEN TREATED

AS THIS FRAGILE PIECE OF GLASS THAT WOULD SHATTER IF YOU BLEW ON IT WELL NO MORE! YOU FIGHT MER SERIOUSLY, OR YOU DON'T

FIGHT ME AT ALL!" I yelled pointing at erza.

"Alright but I hope you realize what your getting yourself into." Erza said.

"don't worry I'm not going to take this lightly." I said

OUTSIDE

"well you start." Erza said.

"alright." I answered. and I focused on bringing out my lightning, and suddenly my fist started sparking.

"Wow what do you call that move?" Erza asked.

"I like the sound of Lightning fist." I said

"Simple and easy to say well lets see how powerful it is." Erza said.

"Fine!" I said and charged as I did I yelled out LIGHTNING FIST!" and struck erza in the stomach which surprised everyone because from erza's

face she was caught off guard and when I pulled back there was an imprint of my fist in her armor.

"Wow that actually hurt, maybe I should change RE-QUIP!" she yelled and suddenly she changed into silver armor with wings made of silver

feathers and suddenly multiple blades which she quickly shot at me.

I had a sudden thought putting my hands in front of me I shouted "LIGHTNING SHEILD!" and a huge blue colored dome appeared around me

which deflected the blades into the walls of the surrounding buildings and as soon as that was done I came up with another idea. putting my

hands together in front of me I gathered up my energy and shouted "LIGHTNING BLASTER!" and a huge beam of lightning shot out of my hands

bur erza easily dodged this but what she didn't know as that the blast was just a cover, making lighting on both fists I charged punching the air

fast I shouted "LIGHTING GATLING!" erza managed to dodge all of my punches and gave me a swift kick to the top of the head which sent me

hurtling into the ground, she landed on my chest with her blades pointing at me, and said "surrender?"

"fine, you win." I said in defeat. and thats when everyone cheered.

"Wow that was amazing." Lucy said. "no one has ever been able to do that to erza! just imagine how strong you are when your fully healed!"

"yeah that was awesome. sorry about your armor erza. "I said sheepishly.

"its okay well we'd better get you back to your bed. you still need time to recover." Erza said,

"alright but first I was wondering something." I said

"What?" lucy asked.

"if its not to much trouble, I'd like to join Fairy tail." I said

"Of corse, Its no trouble at all." mirajane said. "come with me and we'll put the mark on you."

"This isn't like a tattoo is it?" I asked

"Sort of but don't worry it doesn't hurt." Lucy said.

"alright where do you want it?" mirajane asked.

"on the back of my left hand please." I said and mirajane took out a stamp and put it on my hand, and the symbol of fairy tail appeared.

"Wow that was easy." I said. "there is one other concern."

"Whats that?" Natsu asked.

"where will I stay? I mean I don't think all of you live in the guild hall." I stated

"I'd say you could stay with me but my place is a single person apartment." Lucy said "Sorry."

"you can stay with me and happy. our place is big enough." Natsu said "Right happy?"

"aye." happy said.

"thanks guys, so how long will I have to stay hear?" I asked

"I don't know how to explain this." mirajane said "but some how your already healed."

"What? after the beating I took from erza I'd thought that it would be a while." I said.

"I can;t explain it but it seems that your magic has sped up your healing." Mirajane said.

"Wow do I don't need to stay here?" I asked.

"Nope so you can go check out Natsu's house to see where you will be staying." Mirajane said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could spend the night at lucy's house." I said.

"Why?" Erza said.

"well I want to catch up on all that I've missed since I disappeared." I said.

"Thats fine, you can stay but tomorrow I'm heading out on a job. you can come with me if you want. that way you will learn what the life of a

mage is like. but I warn you it can get pretty weird." lucy said smiling.

"Lucy, I'm friends with giant sentient robots who transform into vehicles, I've blown up a spaceship, survived a collapsed mine, fought the

decepticon warship and travelled across the universe to an alien planet to download memories from a giant super computer, at this point I doubt

that anything would surprise me." I said.

"alright well lets go, we can buy you more cloths tomorrow." lucy said. and so we set off for her house, we spent most of the night chatting

about our lives, and I learned about how horrible my father had become, at about midnight we both went to sleep and the next day we set off

for the job. for some reason erza, natsu, gray, and happy all came with us even though lucy wanted to do this on her own, on the way back to

the guild hall everyone in town was looking at us funny. "is that pity in there eyes?" I asked. and that when we saw why, the guild hall was

completely destroyed.

"What happened?" I asked "who did this?"

"It was phantom." mirajane said.

"Phantom? is that another guild?" I asked.

"yes a rival guild, we've never been on good terms with them but to do this." Erza said.

we spoke with the guild master and we decided that we weren't going to retaliate which I thought was smart, if a fight between two guilds could

cause a huge scandal it was best that we just turn the other cheek, of coarse natsu didn't agree with that but he had to because it was an order

from the guild master, I had thought that it would end there but I was wrong, I was taking a walk through the city and decided to turn into the

park and there I saw a horrid sight, strung up in a tree was levy, key, and dory, fellow members of fairy tail after seeing this I rushed and got

lucy, natsu, gray, and erza, when we got back everyone was there and when the master walked up he said what was on everyones minds.

"I can take having our guild hall destroyed, but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge! WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO

GO TO WAR!" master Makarov shouted and we all agreed.

as everyone went to take on Phantom, it was decided that lucy and myself would stay behind to take care of levy and her friends. but we both

wanted to help. Lucy was out buying food and she hadn't been back in a while and I was worried so I decided to go looking for her, we found

her at the guild hall crying her eyes out.

"Lucy whats wrong? what happened? why do you look beaten?" I asked

"Jack, all of this. the attack on the guild, Levy, Makarov, its all my fault." Lucy said between tears

"how is it your fault?" I asked.

"jack father is paying them to force me to come home, thats why they did all of this." Lucy said sobbing.

"what?" I asked. "dad is behind all of this."

"yes I've been gone for a year and he hasn't cared, now he wants to force me to come home." Lucy said.

"He will pay." I whispered.

"what was that jack?" Erza asked.

"HE'S GONNA PAY!" I shouted throwing both my hands in the air. suddenly there the ground started shaking and we all ran outside to fine that

the castle that phantom lord was based in was actually walking across the river. and s huge cannon appeared out of it and began charging a

huge blast of energy. when it fired Erza protected everyone but was gravely injured. and thats when we could take no more everyone charged, and attacked at once, I was the first to reach the castle and blasted a huge hole in the side, stunning the people inside.

"who are you?" One of them said.

"I am Jack Heartfilia, lost son of the heartfilia family, a member of fairy tail and I'm hear to deliver a message." I said coldly

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" One said rudely.

"Attacking or guild hall was stupid but we were willing to let that go, attacking are friends was suicidal but we might have let you live." I said all

the while the power was building up and I was surrounded by lightning, "But then you made the stupidest mistake imaginable. you attacked my

sister and made her cry, which means that not even your bones will be left when we're through with you."

Thats when I attacked I released all of the energy I had been building up as I shouted. "LIGHTNING CANNON!"

**Well thats it for chapter 2 read and review please I will try to update my other fanfics this week to.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**WellI decided that since I didn't have anything else todo then I should write another **

**chapter for fairyformers, after all I still have the idea in my head and thanks for the **

**reviews one big question was why does jack use lightning magic? the reason because I **

**think that lightning magic is the most badass form of magic and to answer another **

**question Jack will not use earth magic but he will have an ability that only occurs once **

**every thousand years which will be reviled in this chapter oh and just do you know some **

**of jacks move will look similar to puffy's from one piece such as the "lightning gatling" for **

**instance there will be other similarities as well, so without further ado here is chapter of **

**fairyformers.**

**chapter 3**

"LIGHTNING CANNON!" I shouted at the top of my voice, and fired a massive blast of lightning,

almost equal in size of the Jupiter Cannon that Erza blocked.

"What is he?! How can he produce such a powerful magic blast and still stand?!" one of the phantom

lord members asked terrified.

"I told you. I am a Fairy Tail Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia's brother Jackson Heartfilia." I respond coldly.

"AND NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER AND LIVES!" and forming two guns with my fingers I shouted

"LIGHTNING PISTOL!" I blasted everyone in sight, and then charged covering both fists in lighting I

shouted "LIGHTNING GATLING!" and I started throwing punches so fast that it looked like I had a

hundred fists all firing at once I thought that I could win and it looked that way until the master of

Phantom lord appeared.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't jackson." He said in a board tone.

"how do you know me?" I demanded.

"Your disappearance was a huge scandal nine years ago, your parents offered a huge reward for

your return and it seems that now phantom lord will get twice if not triple the reward for your return

as well. I mean after all, what child doesn't want to see their father again?" He said in an amused

tone.

"He may have helped create me, but he was not my father." I said. "LIGHTNING BLASTER!" I blaster

him back and continued to do so as I talked. "fathers are kind, fathers protect you, fathers raise

you. I was protected by my mother June, I was raised by my friends, they are my family. This is my

home, AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" I yelled out while rising into the air and creating a

huge ball of lighting in the air "NOW, SHOCKWAVE! DESTROYER!" and I through the huge ball

strait at him I thought he was defeated but it turns out, I was wrong. he wasn't even singed by it.

"is that the best you can do? really? its pathetic, I guess all you Fairy worms are this weak." he sneered.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON FAIRY TAIL YOU BASTARD!" I shouted "LIGHTING

BLASTER!" but it was in vain, he easily deflected it and with un heard of speed, he punched me in

the gut causing me to keel over from the pain.

"Put him with his sister, I just drained most of his power so he won't be able to use any magic for a

while." he said

and with that I was dragged into a huge room with lucy who was being beaten up by a guy who could turn his arms into metal. "Lucy." I said in pain.

"jack what are you doing here?" She said in as much pain as I was if not more.

"You bastard, I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER!" I shouted

"how can you beat me when you don't have any magic left?" he asked.

"you think I need magic to beat a loser like you? I've gotten along fine without magic for nine years,

one more day won't kill me. besides this way its a fair fight." I sneered

"why you little..." he said before he punched me into a wall, "if you want to keep talking fine but

scream, don't sprout that useless bulls**t"

"then why don't you just end it? finish us then your going to be sorry." Lucy said "Fairy tail won;t

rest until they've had revenge they will come after you and never stop until you are all dead."

"fine as you wish." he said.

_no, no, it can't end this way, I just found my sister, AND I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HER AGAIN! _I

thought and thats when something amazing happened my body acted subconsciously and I knew

what to do, somehow my hand turned into metal just like his and I attacked, I managed to land a

hit on him but then all of my magic power was gone and I was to existed to move.

"How, how did you do that?" he asked.

"I, I, don't know." was all I had time to say before I couldn't stay conscious anymore. When I woke

up, I found that the guild hall had been completely destroyed and phantom defeated and it seems

my ability was the tell of the entire town, lucy had told everyone about what I had done, at first

they thought it might have been takeover magic like elfman, uses but he quickly confirmed that it

wasn't, so no one knew what it was until mirajane came forward with a very old book that told

about ancient magic and she found it in there, apparently I had an ability called "memorize"

meaning that if a type of magic is used on me lie say fire magic, I will gain the ability to preform fire

magic as well as my own. This ability only occurs every thousand years, or so. which meant that in

my life I would grow to become one of the most powerful mages in the world.

TWO WEEKS LATER

it had been two weeks and mirajane and erza had managed to fins a spell to connect this world to earth, and lets just say when I went home, I received a lecture.

"JACKSON DARBY YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU DIE!" Mom said "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW

WORRIED WE ALL WERE? YOU DISAPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH OF OVER A MONTH AND

THE FIRST THING YOU CAN SAY IS "HI"?"

"mom calm down, I have a lot to tell you." I said

"CALM DOWN?! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO COME

HOME!?" mom asked.

"Mom, I have remembered how I ended up in that forest in yellowstone, and everything before

that." I said.

"you remember? then tell me what happened." mom said.

"it would be easier to show you." I said as I opened up the portal to earthland again. "Come with

me guys." when we got back the entire guild went crazy, everyone was amazed by the giant robots, and the bots were just as amazed by the guild.

"Now before anything else, mom I'd like you to meet my sister, Lucy." I said as I introduced lucy to everyone.

"sister? you have a sister?" Mom asked.

"yep and thats not all, apparently my parents are one of the wealthiest families in the country." I said sheepishly.

"alright we're bing punked right?" Miko said. "you expect us to believe stat you are come from a

wealthy family, use magic, and somehow was transported to earth when you were seven by some

weird rainbow mist which dumped you in the forest of yellowstone, and gave you memory loss?"

"pretty much." I deadpanned

"jack thats impossible!" Miko exclaimed.

"Impossible?" I laughed. "Miko only someone with a tragic lack of imagination would dare use such

a vulgar word. we deal with giant transforming robots miko. We live in the world of impossible."

"He has a point" Raph said.

"so your name is lucy? you do look a lot like jack." Mom said

"And you must be June, thank you for taking such good care of my brother." Lucy said.

"it was no trouble at all, jack was always a little angel." Mom said hugging me close.

"mom your embarrassing me." I said blushing.

"are you a mage to lucy?" Raph asked

"yes I'm a celestial wizard." Lucy said.

"Whats that?" Miko asked

"a celestial wizard summons celestial spirits who they have contracts with." Lucy explained.

"and before you ask miko it does not involve a blood pack." I said.

"I wasn't going to ask that." Miko said

"yes you were, I could tell by the look in your eyes." I said "anyway let me introduce you guys to

the guild. Thats Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana, and everyone else, I'm still learning

their names, oh and this is the guild master, Master Makarov." I said pointing at everyone in turn.

"Everyone this is arcee, bulkhead, ratchet, bumblebee, my mom june, miko, raph, and the leader of

the autobots Optimus Prime."

"You weren't kidding when you said they were big." Natsu said.

"Yeah their huge." Gray said.

"gray your cloths, you forgot them inside." I said exasperated.

"huh!" gray said as he ran off.

"does he do that often?" Miko asked

"Yep you get used to it." Natsu said.

"Jack this guild is insane." nikon said.

"yes but it's my insane guild." I said. "there isn't a single sane person here, and I love it! back on

earth, I never fit in and I never told you this mom but it didn't feel like home, and as soon as I was

sent here, it finally felt like I had made it home." I said. "So I hope to stay for a while."

"Fine, but only for the summer, than you come back for school." mom said. "ad you can still visit on

weekends during the school year. now I need to go home, be careful jack and don't do anything

dangerous."

"don't worry mom I won't" I said

"but jack being a mage is danger-" natsu was cut off by erza punching him.

as they were leaving arcee walked up to me "so partner you staying here?" she asked sadly

"yep but don't worry cee, I'll be back and maybe sometime you can come visit me, and we can go

on a job together."

"job?" Miko asked

"Yep you see guilds exist to help people, inside are requests that people send in, where you go and

help people for money." I explained "they very though some are as simple as finding a lost item, to

dealing with monsters, but those types of missions are reserved for S-class wizards which I am not."

With that everyone said goodbye and the bots, miko, raph, and my mom went back to earth.

"So, jack." erza said coldly. "I heard you call us all insane."

"No it was just your imagination erza." I said as I started to sweat.

"oh no I know what I heard and that kind of insult deserves punishment!" with that she punched me

in the face, I flew across the guild right into Natsu who in turn started a huge guild wide fight.

_maybe I should have gone back to earth. _I thought.

**Well thats it for chapter three, I don't know why but this I have more ideas for this fanfic **

**than my others, I will try to update my others later this week.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, tie for another chapter, unfortunately no one seems to be reviewing my **

**other fanfics, and I am sorry to say that I have no ideas regarding them, I might be able **

**to come up with ideas sometime, but for now I'll focus on the fanfic I have ideas for, **

**Fairyformers, and The mercenary Returns, I'll try to update that one today as well. But for **

**now here is another chapter of Fairyformers Jack faces a great fear of his and is in for his **

**toughest fight yet find out what happens. Just so you know, Earthland is in another **

**Dimension, and the groundbridge overload gave it the ability to rip down the walls **

**between dimensions, but only long enough to suck jack through. Hope that clears things **

**up.**

**Jacks magic**

**Lightning fist**

**Lightning gatling**

**lightning blaster**

**lightning canon**

**shockwave destroyer**

**memorize (explained in the last chapter)**

**other lightning techniques that will be revealed in time.**

**Chapter 4**

Phantom lord had been defeated by Master Makarov when he used an unbelievably powerful spell

called "Fairy Law" which according to Cana attacks those who the caster sees as enemies. Lucy was

safe which I was grateful for, and a parentally one one of the guild members Loke was actually a

Celestial spirit, who lucy now has a contract with, and now Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and

myself are relaxing at a resort which is a lot of fun but it ended to soon, it all started when Lucy,

erza and I were in the gambling hall and this weird blonde guy, came up and asked if we wanted to

play for higher stakes, he threw five cards in front of us and they spelled out DEATH, on them, and

it seemed Erza knew him.

"Erza is something wrong?" I asked.

"It can't be. Sho." erza said her voice shaking.

"You know him Erza?" was all I had time to say before I was kicked through a wall by a girl with...

Cat ears? I didm't have time to think about it because I heard Lucy scream. "Lucy!" I yelled running

back into the room. only to have a square guy point a gun at my head.

"Stay out of this kid. it doesn't concern you." he sneered.

"your hurting my friends, I think it does concern my you blockhead." I replied coldly.

"I thought I took care of you with that kick." the cat eared girl said.

"Wally, Liliana please stop. don't hurt them." Erza pleaded.

"Quiet, now you must be tough to still be standing after my kick." Liliana said.

"maybe or maybe your just to weak." I sneered at her only to have her charge me a deliver a two

punch combo to my stomach, and I'm pretty sure I heard one of my ribs break, needless to say I

fell. When I came to Lucy was shaking me.

"Jack, Jack please wake up." Lucy pleaded.

"I'm awake, I said, where's Erza?" I asked in pain

"She and Happy was taken by those weirdo's." Gray said.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" I asked "Lets go after them."

"But jack you have a broken rib." Lucy said concerned.

"That means I still have 23 ribs left, and thats more than enough, now lets go and I will not have

anymore arguing on the matter." I said.

"all right, were off." Natsu said.

It took a while, but we finally managed to reach the island and on that island was a huge tower,

_what is that place?_ I wondered

"We should go in underwater from here, they will notice the boat." Gray said.

"w-w-w-water." I asked shaking

"Whats wrong Jack?" Lucy asked

"Lucy I told you before the phantom guild fiasco, I'm terrified of water, just being near it sends chills

down my spine." I said.

"Your afraid of water, ha you coward." Natsu laughed.

"Shut Up!" I yelled punching him in the head "When I was little, my mom and I were at a river on

vacation, we were down on the dock when all of a sudden to portion I was on collapsed, and I fell

in. I almost drowned, and since then I've hated water." I said.

"Jack if you don't think your up to this than you can head back." Lucy said.

"NO! Erza needs us, and I'll be damned if I let something as pathetic as fear stop me." I said

shaking, "But do you think I could hold you hand?"

"Of coarse, what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't look out for my younger brother." Lucy said smiling.

we made it to the island without incident, and managed to find Erza as well, and we learned how

her hometown had been destroyed and her towns people enslaved to build this tower which was

called heavens tower, by the cult who made them build it, apparently her old friend Jellal had

continued building it after going insane and convinced the others to help my telling them they would

be free an have their revenge on Erza who he told them had run away and left them to die, it made

me sick just thinking about it, after convincing Sho, we all set off to stop Jellal, but thats when we

ran into an assassin.

"So who are you supposed to be?" I asked

"I am the knight of Lightning! Rockuri!" he exclaimed

"You use lighting magic?" I asked

"Yep scared right?" Rockuri sneered.

"Nope I've wondered how I'd fare against another lightning mage." I said cracking my knuckles.

"you guys go on ahead, I'll handle him."

"you sure jack?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I'll beat him and you guys go beat Jellal. oh and guys if any of you get lucy hurt, the first thing

I'm gonna do when we all get back to the guild is beat the crap out of you, that includes you erza

got it?" I asked jokingly.

"Right, come on everyone lets go." Erza said and they left me and Rockuri

"so you use lightning magic to huh? week your no match for me!" he sneered "I am the master of

lightning, The most powerful lightning mage in existence and you are nothing to me, just a puny,

pathetic little ins-"

"LIGHTNING FIST!" I yelled cutting him off and punching him squarely in the stomach "You talk to

much." I said coldly.

"Fine we'll see how you like this." He said as he put his hands together like Gray "LIGHTNING

MAKE!, SWORD!"

"What?" I said. "LIGHTNING SHEILD!" I shouted and deflected most of the blades but some still

managed to get through and cut my arm and cheek. "Well I'll admit, you've got some cool moves."

"Thanks, now then, lets start fighting for real." He said making a sword out of lightning.

"Yes Lets." I said gathering lighting in both fists. "Lighting feet." I said, lightning appeared on my

feet which increased my speed, and so I charged him but he managed to dodge me "What?"

"I'll think I'll try one of your moves, lightning gatling right?" he sneered and proceeded to use it on

me I couldn't dodge or block any of them. "Is that all you got? we saw you all enter here and it

won't belong before you are all dead." he sneered and then he noticed that I was smiling. "What are

you so happy about?"

"Wow its laughable how much you overestimate yourselves, we aren't no ordinary mages, WE ARE

MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL! YOU THINK YOUR SO IMPRESSIVE BECAUSE YOU CAN MAKE LIGHTNING

SOLID? WELL ANYTHING YOU CAN DO I CAN DO BETTER! NOW I THINK I'LL TAKE YOU TRICKS AS

WELL." I shouted

"Idiot its impossible, you can't use solid lighting just like that. It takes years to master, which you

don't have." Rockuri spat.

oh yeah? We'll see about that. I said "no MEMORIZE! SOILID LIGHTNING, ARM CANNON!" I shouted

my left arm grew a cannon on it. "NOW SUPER LIGHTING CNNON!" I fired but he dodged it.

"I don't how you did that or what you are but it doesn't matter no matter how strong you think you

are I'll still kill you." Rockuri sneered charging up a lightning attack.

"my name is Jackson Heartfilia Darby, son of June Darby, Younger brother of Lucy Heartfilia, a mage

of Fairy Tail, Guardian of the Key to Vector Sigma, Allie of the Autobots, and I will defeat you." I

said calmly. "SOLID LIGHTNING, SWORD!" I shouted as my arms were surrounded by lighting which

molded itself into two swords (Think Blue Beatles swords from Young Justice) "Well? What are you

waiting for? Make my day." I said coldly.

"Gladly." he said turning his hands into swords as well. we battled and battled each of us landing

blow after blow, both of us were covered in bleeding cuts and bruises but it seemed that he would

win when he quickly turned one of his swords into a hammer, and slammed it into the side of my

head. "I heard you say your sister's name was Lucy yes? I think after I kill you I'll pay her a visit,

maybe torture her destroy her mind with my lightning so she becomes my slave. Yes that sounds

good, well goodbye." he said as he pointed his hand at me and prepared to blast lighting at me.

"any last words?"

"never." I whispered shaking.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't here you." He sneered putting a hand to his ear.

"never." I whispered again. "NEVER THREATEN MY SISTER YOU PATHETIC BASTARD! SOLID

LIGHTNING GIANT CANNON!" I shouted putting my hands together and they formed one huge

cannon as I jumped into the air.

"What? How is he doing that?" Rockuri said scared.

"NOW I END THIS!" I shouted as the cannon charged "SUPREME! LIGHTNING! CANNON!"

It fired a massive blast of lighting that enveloped him, when the flash cleared he was stuck halfway

in the wall. Burned and unconscious. "You see? I told you, never underestimate a Fairy Tail Mage, oh

and I hope you've learned your lesson, never pick a fight with Fairy Tail." I said as I left him there to

find the others.

**Wel thats it for another chapter, I hope to bring in to bots, and at least Arachnid and to **

**answer a question that you must be wondering I named the assassin jack fought Rockuri **

**because thats how toy pronounce "Lightning Strike" in Japanese. Please read and review.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well loyal readers we have here another chapter of Fairyformers! We finish up the Tower of heaven ark and then one or two **

**more chapter and this part will be finished! Since so many people requested it I've decided to break this up into at least another **

**three stories but I won't reveal what they will contain yet so here is another chapter of Fairyformers and sorry I just **

**remembered that I forget to include Juvia and Gajeel in the last chapter if you want to more about them you should either watch **

**fairy tail or look them up on the wiki sight again I apologize.**

****  
**Chapter 5**

JACK

I managed to defeat the assassin but it seemed that I overdid it and used up most if not all of my magical energy. I felt so weak but I still

pressed on, I had to make sure that Lucy was okay, I found her with Juvia, it seemed that they had taken down another one of the assassins as

well some weird punk rocker freak with long black hair, and way too much makeup and since I now knew she was ok I collapsed from

exhaustion right next to them. Unfortunately that was also the time that the blockhead, and the girl with cat ears came in and tied us up. They

dragged us through the tower until we ran into natsu, a guy with a metal jaw over his chin. he explained that we weren't enemies and they

released us but we were still to weak form our battles to move on our own. They loaded us on to a boat and we set sail from the tower of

heaven but we had to leave Erza and Natsu behind to stop Jellal. We didn't see their battle but from what we heard from Natsu it seemed that

Jellal was beaten, and we were all safe so thats what mattered, but unfortunately for me my injuries were severe due to the fact that I had a

broken rib and fighting caused three more to break, one to crack, my right arm cracked, dislocated my shoulder and received a concussion I am

currently being read the riot act by my mom.

"REALLY WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID? YOU SHOULD HAVE RUN AND LET SOMEONE ELSE HANDLE HIM!" Mom yelled as she

was replacing the bandage on my head.

"Mom we've been over this, I did just fine and I don't need protection anymore, I can take care of myself." I said

"oh well you did so well why didn't you contact the autobots they would have come and helped." Mom said,

"yeah jack I mean we could have helped." Arcee said.

"arcee's right jack douse one punch from bulk and that Jellal guy would have been toast!" Miko said excitedly.

"alright and how would you guys have gotten to the island? you are to big for the boats of this world." I said

"Simple." Ratchet said "we would have used the groundbridge."

"Ratchet the groundbridge isn't connected to this dimension and even if it was we didn't know where we were going, so how could we have

given you coordinates to it in the first place?" I asked

"Well, we could have... uh..." Ratchet said unable to complete a sentence.

"Thats what I thought." I said. "Look whats past is past so theres no use yelling at me and besides did you really expect me to leave one of my

friends to some madman just because it was dangerous?"

"Yeah Jack was a big help. Without him we wouldn't have been able to rescue Erza." Happy said in my defense.

"Jack I am proud of how you handled the situation of facing a superior opponent." Optimus said.

"Thanks Optimus." I said. "Although in a way I should also thank him because after all Thanks to him I learned a very impressive new technique."

"What technique?" Miko asked.

"Now thanks to him I can make lightning solid." I answered.

"Phulease." Ratchet said." It is impossible to make lightning solid."

"Ratchet what do I say about that word?" I said jokingly.

That only someone with a tragic lack of imagination would dare use such a vulgar word. Isn't that right jack?" Erza said.

"Exactly, thank you Erza." I said

"alright then, lets see this new power of yours." Ratchet said

"Yeah I want to see to!" Raph said excitedly

"alright hear we go. SOLID LIGHTNING! SWORD!" I yelled and a sword of lightning formed around my left arm. "believe me now?"

"Yes, that's quite amazing." Ratchet said.

"So jack when you recover can I come on a job with you like you promised?" Arcee asked

"Sure Cee why not?" I said.

"Can I come to? I want to see you put the smack down on someone!" Miko said.

"Sure but bulk can't come." I said

"Why not?" Bulkhead said

"Because Arcee might fit in because there are cycles on this world but no vehicles that look like you guys. You'd draw to much attention to us." I

said

"Jack is right but he won't be up and about for a few days." Mirajane said

"Jack can stay at my place until he heals." Lucy said "after all its a sisters job to take care of her baby brother right jay-jay?"

"Jay-Jay?" Miko giggled.

"Lucy don't call me that, I hate when people call me that." I said

"alright fine you should be healed in about a week or two." Lucy said

"which will be just in time for the Magnolia Harvest Festival." Makarov said

"the Magnolia Harvest Festival? Whats that?" I asked.

"Its a festival where peopler from all around come to have fun and watch the fairy parade which you will hopefully be in if you want." he said.

"Wow sounds like fun I can't wait, you guys will come to right?" I asked the bots.

"sure partner we'll be there." Arcee said

"And all guild members participate?" I asked

"Of coarse all guild members participate." Natsu said.

"Cool, can't wait!" I said happily

TWO WEEKS LATER

"So before the parade there is a miss fairy tail contest?" I asked Erza

"Yep I'm entering and so is your sister, also the master let miko enter." Erza said.

"Oh no I hope she doesn't play her Bulgarian shriek metal." I said

"Whats that?" Erza asked confused

"Its her favorite type of music. If you can call it that. Oh! Looks like its starting you'd better head up break a leg." I said

"Why would I do that?" Erza asked hurt

"No you see on earth before a performance or show, its considered bad luck to say good luck so we say break a leg instead." I explained

"Earth is w weird place." Erza deadpanned

"You mean this place isn't?" I asked

"Your right it is well better get going." Erza said

"Bye." I said

"So whats your relationship with Erza?" Mom asked

"mom were just friends." I said.

"well partner it seems to me like theres more going on than that." Arcee said smiling

"Your processor is fried." I said as Lucy came out along with another girl. The two started an argument but it ended abruptly when Lucy was

turned to stone.

"LUCY!" I yelled running towards the stage as the spectators ran out.

"Now now stop right there little man." A voice said

"Laxus." I growled. "What are you doing tun my sister back now or else."

"Or else what little man? We've got all the cards." Laxus said and pulling away the curtains back to reveal all of the contestants were turned to

stone as well, including Erza and Miko.

"Miko! Why you I'll kill you!" Bulkhead roared.

"Bulk wait you might end up smashing them." I said

"Your a lot smarter than you look kid. Now heres the deal the members of fairy tail are gonna have a tournament, there are no rules except one

the last one standing is the winner." Laxus said

"We do not negotiate with the likes of you."Optimus said

"you and the rest of the tin brigade aren't invited fairy tail members only." Laxus said. "and if you don't cooperate I'll shatter them all, the

contest starts now!" And with a flash of light, he and the rest of his friends were gone and everyone ran out but when the master tired he was

stopped by an invisible barrier and it seems the bots were stuck as well.

"Master what does it say?" I asked as letters appeared in midair.

"it says robots, humans from other worlds, stone statues and anyone over the age of eighty years may not pass. Which means were all stuck in

here." He said

"I'm not ant I',m gonna kill Laxus for what he's done." I said

"JACKSON HEARTFILIA DARBY YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOU ARE STAYING HERE!" My mom said

"Sorry mom but you can't stop me, you are stuck in there." I pointed out and ran off to find Laxus.

"JACKSON YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Mom yelled but I kept running.

"Now where are you Laxus?" I said to myself

"Laxus isn't here can I play?" Said a girl's voice.

"Its you!" I said.

"My name is evergreen." She said

"I don't care what your m=name is turn my sister ant the rest of the girls back now or else!" I demanded

"Or else what?" Evergreen said

"Or else I'll kick your fat ass!" I yelled

"Fat? FAT! HOW DARE YOU YOU LITTLE TROLL!" She yelled kicking me in the face. I was blasted through a wall into a restaurant.

"Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words." I said

GUILD

"I can't believe jack what is he thinking he is so grounded." mam said

"June calm down, jack is trying to save his sister and his friends." Makarov said "You don't need to worry about his wellbeing, he is a fine and

gifted wizard."

"I know its just I'm a mom, I worry." Mom said

"I'm worried to june but I know that Jack can handle this." Arcee said. Just then the barrier lit up and there were new words.

"Master Makarov what does that say?" Raph asked.

"Oh no this is bad." Makarov said

"What does it say?" June asked.

"It says 'Jack vs Evergreen." Makarov said.

**Cliffhanger! So the next chapter will finish up this part. Will jack defeat Evergreen? or will he suffer the same fate as his sister? **

**Stay tuned and find out next time. Please read and review.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter of thus story arc, there will be another story arc soon so until then read and enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

GUILD

"This is bad." Makarov said

"What does it say?" June asked worriedly

"It says, Jack vs Evergreen." Makarov answered

"Why is that bad?" Miko asked "You said Jack was a very gifted wizard."

"Yes but Evergreen is one of the strongest members of the guild, is way out of his league, he doesn't stand a chance against her." Makarov said

sadly. "Jack may join the girls as stone statuses soon."

"What? We have to help him." Arcee said.

"Yeah I sat we blast our way out of here." Bulkhead said shifting his arm to blaster mode.

"Stand down Bulkhead, if your shot is blasted back it l=might hit one of the girls and shatter them, we must have faith that jack will win."

Optimus said

"Optimus is right I mean remember jack is the one who travelled to Cybertron, fought an insecticon and scraplets. This Evergreen is nothing."

Miko said

"Still we need something to tip the scales." Makarov said and that when they heard chewing sounds, when they looked over to the bar they saw

Gajeel emerge eating some forks.

"YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?" The guild member yelled.

"Whoa." Bulkhead said. "That guys lie a living scraplet."

"Yeah I was hungry so I ducked behind here for something to eat before setting out." Gajeel said walking towards the door. "But now its time

for me to-" he was cut off when he hit the invisible barrier.

"Don't tell me your stuck in here two?" June said.

"Yep looks like it." Gajeel grunted trying to force his way out.

"looks like dragon slayers can't leave either right natsu?" Happy asked "Natsu?" everyone looked over towards the stage and say natsu lay erza

down and hop fire over her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm trying to free her, burning the stone off should set her free." Natsu said

"YOU IDIOT, THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Makarov said causing natsu to drop Erza which caused her to crack.

"AHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Natsu repeated over and over but instead of breaking into pieces, Erza was freed as was intended.

"I feel hot." She said looking at Natsu with cold eyes. "It was you wasn't it? WERE YOU TRYING TO COOK ME?!" erza yelled punching natsu in

the face.

"Erza it is good to see you unharmed." Optimus said. "But Jack is in need of your assistance fighting Evergreen, its the only way to save the rest

of the girls."

"Right Optimus. I'll head out now." Erza said running threw the door.

JACK

"Maybe that was a poor choice of words." I said rubbing my head as I climbed out through the hole in the wall that I made when Evergreen

kicked my threw it.

"Oh yes it was and if you think that I'll go easy on you you are mistaken, you will never with the tournament of fairy tail!" Evergreen said

"You think I care about this tournament? You think I care about that coward Laxus? Well I don't." Jack said "All I care about is saving my

friends, AND LET ME TELL YOU NO GORGON WITCH IS GONNA STOP ME!" I yelled drawing star in the air with my lighting. "NOW STAR BLASTER!"

"g-g-ggorgone?" Evergreen stuttered she didn't notice my attack until it was to late and she was blasted back across the city, but easily

recovered when I reached her.

"Now that were in an open area I can reveal a new trick." I said with a smile.

"Oh really, do you really think you have any chance of beating me?" Evergreen said

"Yep now behold my newest trick, SOLID LIGHTNING, ARMOR!" I said. "ARM CANNON! SWORD! JET BOOTS! WINGS! HELMET!" I yelled each

part and they appeared. A blaster on my left hand, sword on my right, jet boots. wings on my back, and finally the helmet.

"Well that is impressive but tell me can you even move in that?" Evergreen said sarcastically

"just as well as if I didn't have it." I said "Here let me demonstrate!" I yelled charging her "SUPREME! LIGHTNING! CANNON!" Blasting her at

close range but she dodged easily.

"you are nothing." She said "FAIRY MACHINE GUN!" she blasted me, she was so strong that it actually pierced my armor and my skin,

"AAAAAHHH!" I yelled in pain as I was hit again and again I thought I was finished until evergreen was hit from behind by someone. looking up

I saw who it was. ""Er-Erza." I said weakly, your ok? does this mean that the others are free?"

"No just me, thanks to my artificial eye, the spells power was weakened." Erza explained "You rest. I'll defeat her."

"No, I had her on the ropes." I said gritting my teeth.

"Jack don't make me knock you out." Erza said,

"Fine, fine." I said sitting down and watched as they started fighting.

(I'm not going to give a lot of detail about the fight for those of you reading who haven't seen the anime for those of you reading who have sen

the anime before and wanted to see more of this fight, deal with it haters will be ignored in reviews and besides their fight isn't ver long

anyway.)

They exchanged insults at first and then began attacking each other.

"You think you can win? you don't stand a chance!" Evergreen said.

"they say that those who won't stop talking during a fight awe weaklings." Erza said

"Why you, how dare you insult me, FAIRY MACHINE GUN!" Evergreen fired her spell but erza was able to dodge it easily and attack

"REQUIP!" She yelled and she changed into her armor with silver wings and a hundred swords, she launched two of them and they held

evergreen to the wall by her sleeves. "Your beaten now, undo the spell." Erza said walking towards her.

"stop right there." evergreen said. "my spell also gives me remote control over my victims, now bow down in defeat, if you don't I'll use my

powers to topple your statues and shatter them!"

"I must say evergreen, you don't seem like the kind of person who would die for their ideals." Erza said coldly. "If they must be shattered, then

I will have no choice but to collect your soul as retribution." Erza hissed aiming all of her swords at evergreen who was shaking like a leaf.

"Okay, okay you win i release them!" Evergreen said.

"So does this mean that Lucy and the others are free?" I asked

"Yes now we have to go and face Laxus if we want to save the town from the thunder palace." Erza said

"The what?" I asked

"Haven't you noticed those things floating in the sky around the town?" Erza said

"No, No I haven't." I said growing red, "I've been to focused on freeing Lucy and everyone, what does it do?"

"It releases stored lighting magic, and when its released everything in the town will be completely annihilated." Erza said.

"What?! Is Laxus crazy?!" I asked as we ran towards where Laxus was.

"maybe, he wants the guild but the master would never leave him in charge, thats why we have to beat him." Erza said as we reached the

church where laxus was already battling Natsu and Gajeel.

"I'm surprised that jack made it here." Laxus said

"I'm just full of surprises." I said "Now stop this, turn off the thunder palace before you get hurt."

"Wow you've got some real courage threatening me like that." Laxus laughed

"It wasn't a threat." I said before blasting him but he managed to deflect it easily.

"is that all you've got?" He said

"Not by a long shot, time to breakout my ultimate technique." I said

"Alright, lets see it." Laxus said,

"Fine but you asked for it." I said gathering up my energy "now SOLID LIGHTING! ARMOR! PRIME MODE!" Lighting swarmed around me forming

a giant autobot, just as big if not bigger than Optimus. "Well Laxus?" I said as my arms shifted into cannons. "What are you waiting for? Make

my day."

"Jack wait!" Erza said

"What?" I asked

"You can't beat him with lighting magic, besides we have to take down the thunder palace. Let Natsu and Gajeel handle Laxus." She said

"Fine, lets go wreck Laxus's toy." I said still in my prime mode as we ran out. we destroyed at least five at once but then we realized that we

couldn't do it alone when out attacks were blasted back a us thanks to body link magic, erza explained that body link magic will blast all of our

attack power back at us if we destroy one of the lacrama's. We managed to contact everyone and with a little pep talk from lucy, we were all

organized and were ready to take down the thunder palace. We all got into position and prepared to fire on the lacrama's. I realized that I

needed to use something I was better with so I shifted out of prime mode and instead shifted my arm into a cannon.

"SUPER LIGHTING CANNON!" I yelled and saw as my attack joined everyone else's in the sky and shattered the thunder palace. "Great work

everyone and now here comes the pain." I said

"Pain?" Everyone said before that were all struck by lighting. Which caused everyone to pass out. When we all came to we found out that Natsu

and Gajeel had beaten Laxus. Now we were all taking part in the Magnolia harvest parade. Lucy was doing a ribbon routine with some of the

other girls, Erza was dancing in her silver winged armor surrounded by swords, Elfman and Mirajane were using their takeover magic to put on

a good show, Gray and Juvia were using their magic to make a castle out of ice, Natsu spelled Fairy Tail in fire, The bots kept changing from

their vehicle mode to their robot mode, and I was using my lighting magic to create fireworks and moving lighting shows that made all the kids

laugh. Finally at the end, we all did what the master told us to do. we all made an "L" with our right hand, turned it around and raised it into the

air, apparently it was a farewell to Laxus who came to realize after his fight just how stupid he was for trying to take over fairy tail. As I looked

around at everyone, I thought to myself.

_This place sure is crazy, but It's my home, and I love it this way._

Little did I know that very soon, the strength between my friends and myself would be put to the test against opponents who wanted to destroy

the world we called home.

**Well thats it for the first section of Fairyformers, the next section will be called Fairyformers: Nirvana can't wait to start writing it **

**sometime this week. **

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out**


End file.
